Another Chance
by FeathersE
Summary: Father was defeated but with a price. The last thing Ed saw was Hawkeye saying something to him...but it was too late. His body was too weak to continue. But what is he going to choose when Truth makes an offer? #AlternativeFMAEnding
1. Colours

**_Hello. This is my first ever fanfic so don't expect too much. Any criticism is welcomed and same for advices. There are 100% going to be a lot of inconsistent ideas and the characters will be OOC sometimes. Also if I mess any of the characters background it's because there has been a while since I watched both of the works._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist._**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Everything was cold. He could hear the cheers of all the people that helped in the battle, of everyone that was able to help, the cheers . Most importantly, he managed to save his brother's body and soul. He didn't care he was going to die, he was feeling quite good, there on the cold stone of central. His hearing started fading, vision turning black. Someone came next to him...Hawkeye. He saw her say something, but he couldn't heat what she said..."Tell..Al...I kept my promise..." and everything went black, until everything was white.

"The gate? So this is what happens when you die?" he turbed back, already expecting Truth.

" **Not quite so, Mr. Alchemist. People who die are just reborn, with no memories, souls attached to new bodies. Circle of life. But you can make a choice, being the only one to figure out how to beat me: you can either choose to reborn like anyone else, or you can get sent to another world, in the same body, with your memories and knowledge, and here's another extra: I'll even restore your actual gate.** "

"Sent to another world?... But how about you let me stay here, then?"

" **When someone dies, that someone should stay dead. I think you know this better than anyone, Ed-ward Elric.** "

"Yea...you are right." _but can I live with those memories, knowing Al and everybody are alive and kicking while I'm in another world, unable to reach them?_

" **I'll give you time to decide.** " Truth said grinning.

Edward was really considering to just go on about like everyone else...but then he realised Al would want him to continue living as he is, as far as that would be, but he was still afraid. Afraid that he will not find the world good enough, or that his memories will make people think he's insane. But...

" **Time's up, Mr. Alchemist. You have to take your choice.** "

"I...don't know...but I think I'll go with the new world stuff."

Truth just grinned, and the gate opened. Everything was black again, until it all had colours.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius was just trying to relax. He's been worried about everything that happened lately and that he didn't know what Harry was doing didn't help either. Let's not mention the fact that him not being able to go out of his house brang boredom. A lot of it. Sirius sighed...but it seemed like life found a way to make things a little bit more interesting as lights in the shape of a circle appeared on the ground. The light's colour was a bright red, and the circle had lines drawn inside of it, all of them forming something similar to a matrix. The light kept getting stronger and stronger, until Sirius was forced to look away from it...but as sudden as the light appeared, as sudden did it dissapear, taking the circle with it. _Well, this was a weird one._ Sirius went to inspect the place where the circle appeared expecting something to be there. But, he didn't expect a kid...a very injured one to that matter. He hurried to help him, already thinking of charms that would help him heal the boy. He gently grabbed his body, setting him in the couch. Using his wand, he bandaged the boy and stoped his bleeding. _I'm going to need Snape to make me some healing potions..._ All that could be done was wait... _Seems like life can be very random sometimes._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius made sure to not tell Snape the true reason on why he needed the potions. Not until he found out who the boy was. The healing was a rather fast proces, the boy seemed like he was one that did a lot of recovery. He wondered how old was he... _For a kid, his body sure does tell that he was involved in a lot of stuff. Maybe he was fighting some dark wizards before he landed here...and the lines on his left arm looked like his arm went trough hell and came back._ He just hoped that the boy won't disturb the war with Voldemort.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ed felt hungry. No, he felt like he could eat an entire fried pig, and he could still eat more.

He opened his eyes, vision still blury...and he saw he wasn't in a hospital...or maybe he was but it looked different than in Amestris. He stood up, looking at his surroundings. He spoted next to his bed a plate full of food and a glass of... milk. _What's up with people liking milk? It's a disgusting white liquid._

Ignoring the milk, Ed started eating the food so he can explore the room and building he was in. _There sure are people here...it's not like Truth left me somewhere where there are no people...right?_

Just as he was about to get up and start his "adventure" the door opened, with a man with messy hair right behind it.

"Ah, hello! I see you finally woke up!"

"Um...Hello..."

"I'm Sirius Black."

"Edward Elric...so where am I? In a hospital?"

"Glad to finally get to talk to you, Edward. And no, you are not in a hospital. You are, in fact, in my familly's house."

"Oh...so how exactly did you find me?"

"Well...I didn't find you, you just appeared in my house. Beaten up pretty bad, too."

 _So Truth really did mean I was going to keep my body...he just lowered the injuries just so I don't die. The bastard could have just healed me!_

"How did you exactly get in that state? Were you fighting someone?"

"Yea..."

"Any dark wizards?"

"Dark what? Wizards? As in magic and stuff? No, if that is what you mean...because magic can't exist. It doesn't make sense...It doesn't respect equivalent exchange."

"Are you sure that you were but you are having an amnesia? Because appearing out of thin air seems like magical to me."

Ed wanted to open his mouth and continue but he was right...the way he appeared seemed magical. But Truth doesn't do magic, so maybe the payment was the fact that he can't go back on his choice...

"No, as far as I remember there was no magic involved. Neither did my oponent or I do magic."

"So...you are a muggle? A squib?"

"I don't know what any of that means."

"I guess I'll tell Dumbledore about you then...Until then you'll stay with me here."

"Uhm, can I get some books on magic to read then? Maybe I can figure out if something magical sent me here."

"Sure...I'll show you the library. Just, be careful on anything cursed. My familly wasn't really the nicest out of all."

"So I take it you're the black sheep of the familly?"

Sirius laughed. "Yes, you could say so." Sirius opened the library door, showing Edward what was the good magic and bad magic sections.

"If you need anything call for me and I'll see to it."

"Sure...how you say..." Edward already left for the books. He really wanted too see this magic stuff and if it really works in this world.

Sirius sighed and went out. So he was a bookworm.


	2. New life

**Here's chapter two. There isn't going to be any schedule as I only write the story when I have free time or ideas. Again, my english isn't perfect so there are going to be some messed up words or wrong verbal times. Oh and idea inconsistency, that too.**

 _Thoughts_

"Normal Speech"

 ** _"Truth's speech"_**

 **Disclamer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Harry Potter**.

oOoOoOoOo

The next two weeks passed fast. Edward was mainly in the library, eating maybe once per day. The books Sirius had in the there were very interesting, but it looked like everything needed a wand. He already concluded that the wand should be an amplifier, but he didn't know from where would all the power come from. Maybe it comes from the nature...but that would mean that something in the nature has to deconstruct. Unless somehow, the natural energy keeps refiling. Magic was fascinating, but also stupid. But the thing that scared Edward the most was the fact that those guys can kill with just one sentence. The curses were a thing to avoid, for sure. Getting controled to do something was a very nasty stuff, too. Just what else can those guys do?

There was a knock on the door:

"Ed you in there?"

"Yes, come in."

"There is someone here that needs to talk to you. Come downstairs."

Ed grunted. He really wanted to see what else magic can do. He saw this book on transfigurations and the term looked very much alike transmutations. Maybe there was some alchemy in this world.

"Fine, I'm coming!...So who is the person who wants to see me?"

"I'll let him present himself. All I can say is that he's on the good side."

"So, you mean he doesn't do dark stuff. Roger that."

Sirius laughed "You know, you managed to learn all of this stuff quite fast. I'm amazed."

Ed grinned "I'm a genius after all!" Ed's eyes now shifted to the table: next to it there was an old man, a very old man, waiting paciently. His sight went on Ed:

"Ah, I take you are the misterious boy Sirius told me of. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwards."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Edward Elric. What is that you want with me?"

"I've heard from Sirius that you are quite passioned on the research you are conducting on magic, so how about learning at the best wizarding school there is to offer?"

This seemed fishy. There was sure more to it than just a free invitation to a, it seems, a very prestigious school. "No thanks, I feel like the library I have in here is good enough. With all its evilness."

"Oh, but we also have a library...and let's say that the Black's library could be just one small sector of ours. And there you could also find books that you can't find in any place, except for ours. So, is the offer interesting now?"

Ed started thinking...He didn't really want to go to a school with kids of his age as he only gets along with adults, but the library was more than tempting. "Yeah...I think I'll take your offer. As long as I can read anything I want from that library."

"Very well! I will send you a list of everything you need for the school along with the required money. You will be placed in the fifth year and your sorting will be done along with the first years."

Ed was lost. "Ok." was all he could say and then the old man waved his hand and dissapeared. "So, there was something he wasn't telling me, right?"

"Yes... You see, right now, we are in a war with a dark wizard and his faction: Voldemort and his death eaters. And he really wants to get rid of a certain boy...You'll meet him soon enough. He might want you to protect him or protect the school."

"But he doesn't even know what I am capable of. Why would he want me to protect anyone? It doesn't make sense!"

"Sometimes he seems to not know what he is doing, but it always goes well in the end."

Ugh...What did I get myself involved into?... "Then I'll go back in the library. There are still some books I want to read and I didn't get the chance."

"Didn't you finished already half of them? I swear that you look like you never sleep when you're focusing on reading."

"Who says I sleep?" Ed grinned and started walking towards the place he knew for the last two weeks. "Oh, Edward? In two days some guests will arive here. They are also students at Hogwards so maybe you can get along with them."

"Yea, yea. I'll see about it then. Bye, Sirius!"

What a strange kid he is.

oOoOoOoOo

The meeting with the Weasley's wasn't exactly a very nice one, especially for the Wealesy boys. The twins got exactly the same treatment from Ed: broken noses, and that was because Sirius managed to bind him to a wall, while Ron felt Ed's dark aura at his fullest. That day the boys learned that nobody should ever speak about Ed's height. While they tried to not somehow piss off Ed, the rest of the Weasley's were actually getting along with him. Ginny was curious about his origins and Mrs Weasley was acting...like a mother. It didn't piss him off, except for when she forced him to come to dinner, interupting him from reading, but having someone act like an actual mother towards him was something he didn't expect he'd see again in his life. The amount of social interaction he got with people was low, even if the house now had five more people in it. He just didn't like talking to them all that much, especially to the boys. So he just stayed in the library, trying to finish all the books he had there. He came up to a conclusion that magic has never been tried to get explained, seeing as there was literally no book on this subject so he decided that he's not going to try and do it...for now. Nothing changed until one day when he met a certain someone.

oOoOoOoOo

This was the third day since the Weasley's came in the Black house. They didn't really enjoy staying in it, as Sirius's mother made sure to yell almost every god damn day whenever they passed on the hall...except for when Edward passed there. Whatever he did to the painting, he sure managed to give it a hell of a time, and yes, the dust. Sometimes there was so much dust put on the furniture that it would make you think nobody lives in the house. And the twins didn't make things better either will all their pranks. But today was the day Hermione was going to show up too:

"So, kids, today your bookworm friend is going to come here. She is going to stay here until you all leave for Hogwards and yes, that does mean Harry will come too. We just have to wait for the him familly to read that god damn letter." Sirius added as a note for everybody at breakfast. Ron looked slighty happy while Ginny's face just illumimated. She really can't talk anything with her brothers Sirius thought just as Edward came to eat.

"Morning..." he said with a tired tone.

"You didn't sleep again? You know, Ed, this is going to get the best of you!" Mrs Weasley warned him but Ed just gave a short nod.

"Hey, Edward? How did you manage to get Sirius's mom to not shout at you?" Ginny asked.

Edward grinned "Ah, yes. I have my ways on dealing with people that annoy me." Ron's face was showing fright, while the twins gulped. Edward just laughed and left as soon as he finished.

"He's so bloody scary..." said Ron.

"That's just because you called him short."

"But I didn't know he would react that way! And I tought he was younger than me..."

"So people being short and younger is a reason to insult them? Ron, you are such a douche."

"...Sorry"

"You should I apologize to him, not to me!"

Ron gulped. He felt bad and scared at the same time. _Maybe I do need to apologise_...

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione was unpacient. Meeting all her friends again was a thing she was looking forward too. Too bad Harry isn't there yet... The letter that she received from Dumbledore was right in front of her _Grimmauld Place, number 12...Wait there isn't any number 12_

Lifting her head she saw how the buildings started shifting around, revealing the house she was suposed to enter. _Magic never ceases to amaze me._ Entering the building she noticed that it was quite quiet. For 2 seconds at least because that is all it took for the twins to surround her. While the twins kept talking about their new tricks, probably not all anyway, since they will try some on her too, Mrs Weasley came too look at why there was too much noise all of the sudden.

"What's with all of this fuss, Fred, George?"

"Well mom"-"You see"-"We just welcomed"-"Our new guest"

"Umm...Hello, Mrs Weasley!"

"Hello, dear! I didn't know you'd come this early."

"Yeah, my parents let me leave sooner that I have expected too."

"Well, then I'll show you the way to the room you will sleep in. George, Fred, help her with her luggage! No magic!"

The twins just groaned and took the bagages upstairs. "You will be staying with Ginny. If you need anything come to me, okay, dear?"

"Of course, Mrs. Wealsey" Hermione smiled. It was good being back with this familly. Hermione opened the door to see a bored Ginny on the bed, reading a book. At the sight of Hermione, Ginny's eyes lit up. Seems like she really wanted to see someone she could talk to.

oOoOoOoOo

Edward almost finished all the books in the library. And that meant he was about to get bored really soon. Damn his social awkwardness... if he didn't stay locked in the library he would have still had books to read. He sighed, going back on the little amount of books he still had. _How much until I get into that magic school?_ he looked at a calendar on the wall

 _Two weeks...maybe I can make a schedule so I don't stay out of books or..._

But his thinking was interupted as the library's door was opened. _Most probably Sirius or Mrs. Weasley_

Ed already expected the ever-present talk that Sirius had with him about too many books and Mrs Weasley's one regarding the lack of sleep...but it never came. _Huh, that's weird, by now they would already be here giving me warnings about my health._

Ed stood up, deciding to stretch a little.

 _All this standing got me out of form. I really need to start doing exercises, but first I wanted to look at that transfiguration book again._ As he headed towards the section where the book was, he saw a strand of brown hair next to one of the bookshelves. Curious, he headed towards the said bookshelf, thinking about any persons he knew with brown hair. His thinking got interupted when he colided with someone and he heard the wood crack.

"Hey, are you okay there?"

"Mm...Sorry, I didn't look where I was going...wait, who are you? Are you a part of the order? And why are your eyes golden? Are you..."

She was a curious one.

"Woah, slow down there."

"Sorry..."

"So. I'm Edward Elric, nice to meet you too. I'm not a part of the order, I least I think I'm not and my eyes are golden because..." Images of his bastard dad came to mind "because of genetics. So no, I'm no werewolf." Over the days he'd been in the library Ed learned quite a lot about the magical world. All the creatures that exist here are like chemiras, except for dragons. He really wanted to see one after he read about them.

"Oh...I'm Hermione Granger. I really didn't know that there was going to be another kid here with us."

Ed started to get angry, but when he looked at her face, all the anger washed away. "You know, I'm actually 16, so I'm not exactly a kid." Ed laughed.

"Wait you are 16? But the other boys I know are so much taller."

Ok, maybe he will get pissed off.

"It's not my fault everyone is a god damn giant! Besides, I am still growing!"

Hermione laughed. "Now that you mention it, they are quite tall. So, are you going to be a student at Hogwards? Because I've never seen you there before and your accent looks like a foreign one."

"Well, the old man did say that I am going to be one...But I need to see everything until the fifth year."

"Wait, you didn't go to school until now?"

Ed didn't want to lie: "Not exactly...I was home schooled. I just want to see what I was suposed to know until now."

"I can help you, then!" Hermione beamed with happiness. "I mean, I have all the books with me...so I could lend them to you...and I can even help if are going to need it."

Ed showed a big smile. "Yes, I'd definetly want all help."

Hermione blushed "Um...I have to go back to Ginny...Just call me when you want to start...okay, Edward?"

"Sure...Oh, and Hermione? Call me Ed." Hermione's blush intensified.

"See you later then, Ed."

Edward was happy and that said quite a lot about what happened.


End file.
